México
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: México, México, México, verde, blanco y rojo pintan mi corazón, México lindo y querido Esta historia es de todas las tradiciones, las luchas, y la historia de México


México

¡VIVA MÉXICO!, ¡VIVA AMERICA!, ¡VIVAN LOS HEROES QUE NOS DIERON PATRIA!, ¡VIVA LA INDEPENDENCIA!

Si eres mexicano y estas, orgulloso de tus raíces debes de leer esta historia

Todo comienza así

-oye Eli, sabes qué día es-pregunto Alfa emocionada

-es 15 de septiembre-dijo Eli muy obvio

-no solo es 15 de septiembre, este día se celebra la independencia de México-dijo ella en un tono eufórico

-sabes, recuerda que tu entraste a mi escuela por un programa de intercambio, y yo no sé mucho sobre México-dijo Eli en un tono de que de verdad no sabía nada-pero, ¿quisiera saber de qué se trata?-dijo Eli muy intrigado

-bien, todo comenzó la Independencia de México fue la consecuencia de un proceso político y social resuelto por la vía de las armas, que puso fin al dominio español en los territorios de Nueva España. La guerra por la independencia mexicana tuvo su antecedente en la invasión de Francia a España en 1808 y se extendió desde el Grito de Dolores, el 16 de septiembre de 1810, hasta la entrada del Ejército Trigarante a la Ciudad de México, el 27 de septiembre de 1821., eso es todo lo que se en sí de toda la historia resumida-dijo ella muy segura

-y la completa-dijo Eli muy interesado

-a, no me la se toda, solo me se unas cosas, como los cucarachas, los cucarachas, y no sé qué más -dijo ella tratando de recordar ciertas cosas

-¿los cucarachas?, que no esos eran animales-dijo Eli muy confundido

-sí y no, los cucarachas son los que les daban marihuana a los soldados para que se mantuvieran despiertos y que pudieran montar guardias en las noches -dijo ella tratando de recordar las demás historias

-oye, hablando de México, dicen que tienen muchas tradiciones, ¿es cierto?-pregunto Eli no sabiendo muchas de estas

-bien, en verdad no sé si sean muchas, pero empezamos en Enero el 1 de Enero, el 6 es el día de reyes, ahora Febrero, el 5 se celebra el aniversario de la constitución mexicana, , el 24 es el día de la bandera, no el de la lavandera, no confundas, ahora Marzo, el 18 es el aniversario de la expropiación petrolera, el 21 es el natalicio de Benito Juárez, Abril, el 30 es el día del niño, en Mayo, el 5 es el aniversario de la batalla de puebla, en Septiembre, el 16 es la independencia de México, en Noviembre, el 2 es el día de muertos, el 20 es el aniversario de la revolución mexicana, sí, creo son todas las celebraciones en México-dijo ella, tratando de recordar si había más-sí, creo que son todas-termino de decir

-wow, pensé que eran menos, hablando de otro tema, dicen que México también es famoso por sus comidas tradicionales, ¿Cómo cuáles serían?-pregunto Eli muy interesado

-bien, podrían ser los chilaquiles, las enchiladas, las enfrijoladas, los pambazos, los guajolotes, pozole, adobe, los quiles en nogada, los nopales fritos, y ya no me acuerdo de mas-dijo Alfa un poco extrañada, de que no recordara mas

-cielos, creí que México, no tenia, tanta variedad de cultura-dijo Eli muy sorprendido

-bien, lo que pasa es que México, no es tan popular, como lo que serían, Estados Unidos, Suiza, Francia, China, Tokio, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera

-oye, otra pregunta, ¿el día de muertos es lo mismo que el Halloween?-pregunto Eli creyendo que se trataba de lo mismo

-bien, si y no, la diferencia, el día de los muertos se pone una ofrenda, pones comida, juguetes, fotos, ropa, o lo que sea de alguien cercano que se murió, y se dice que ese día llegan a tu casa a visitarte y a comer la ofrenda, y el Halloween creo que se disfrazan de monstruos y salen a pedir dulces si mal no recuerdo, ah, y también hacen bromas o se asustan unos con otros-dijo Alfa haciendo unas cuantas comparaciones

-entonces, eso significa que México está lleno de tradiciones e historias-dijo Eli ya sin alguna otra duda

-pues sí, creo que sí, pero de algo estoy segura, yo soy mexicana y estoy orgullosa de pertenecer a México-dijo Alfa muy orgullosa

-y ahora a ustedes que les pasa, ¿Por qué tanto grito?-dijo Kord

-sí, ¿Qué es eso de México?-pregunto Trixie

-ha pues, los gritos, no son gritos, simplemente estaba hablando con voz fuerte, y México es un país, y hoy disque se celebra su independencia un 15 de septiembre, pero la verdad es que no, el 15 de septiembre es el cumpleaños de Porfirio Días, y la independencia fue el 16 de septiembre y acabo el 27 de septiembre-dijo Alfa evitando volver a contar toda la historia

-oye, ¿Quién es Porfirio Díaz?, a ese no lo mencionaste-dijo Eli un poco confundido

-ah, creo que olvide mencionarlo, pues ese estaba en el poder de todo el país, trataba a los mexicanos como esclavos, se retiró del poder después de la independencia, pero dijo la independencia se celebrara el 15 para que siempre celebren mi cumpleaños, y por eso se dice que fue el 15 de septiembre a las 11:30 de la noche, pero la verdad fue el 16 de septiembre-dijo Alfa aclarando la duda

-a ver, a ver, expliquen, Pronto no sabe de lo que están hablando, y se está asustando-dijo Pronto un tanto nervioso

-bien, es simple, es un tema del mundo ardiente, y dudo que lo puedan entender en su totalidad, la historia es de un país llamado México, de cómo se libró de unos enemigos, y como consiguió su libertad-dijo Alfa tratando de explicar lo mejor posible todo eso

-¿y porque comenzamos a hablar de eso?-pregunto Eli un poco confundido

-ah, quien sabe, creo que fue por algo que te pregunte, y después me preguntaste, y acabamos con este tema-dijo no recordando porque empezaron a hablar de México

-bueno, total, ahora ya se un poco de historia de México-dijo Eli muy tranquilo

**Bien amigos de fanfiction como verán en esta historia me inspire en el 16 de Septiembre y una clase de historia, muy aburrida, pero al menos si puse atención, sale, nos vemos en otro fic y feliz 15 y 16 de Septiembre **

_**FIN.**_


End file.
